


Changing Seasons

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	Changing Seasons

Doyle hated autumn. He was a hot-blooded creature who needed the sunshine like a flower needs rain. He wanted long summer evenings of balmy pub gardens and the warm summer nights of sleeping undressed. He loved days of relaxing in scruffy old T-shirts and brief cut-off shorts. He adored the buzz of the summer with the world all in bloom and the people all happy. No, Doyle didn’t like autumn and the winter it promised, the time he’d revert to the sheepskins and boots. To the cold, rainy nights when he’d don his pyjamas and the light never quite seemed to colour the day.

Bodie loved autumn. He was a cold-blooded creature who relished the chill. He wanted lingering evenings over bottles of wine and a fire in the grate to lose his thoughts in. He loved walking around without feeling hot, his trademark black polo necks, useful at last. He adored seeing leaves fall, cleansing the year of the time that had passed. Bodie loved autumn and the winter it promised, the time Doyle would revert to the sheepskins and boots. When Bodie could reveal his partner, layer by layer and make him as hot as a midsummer’s day.

Yes, Bodie loved autumn.


End file.
